


imparted graces

by ultramarinus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other: See Story Notes, Rimming, SOMEBODY BUY THE KID A DRINK, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, YURI IS IN HIS 20'S, light feminization kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: Yuri goes into heat and Otabek looks after him the best way he knows how—He's had some practice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This trope is pretty problematic and I recognize that, but. Here I am writing it anyway. This fic involves a bit of feminization kink/under-negotiated kink, self-lubrication, ABO dynamics (and dubcon inherent to the trope), light pain play (bruises, hair-pulling, spanking), narrative discussion of consent wrt heat/knotting, and a liiiiiiittle bit of consensual slut shaming. If you’d like more info on warnings or feel that I missed one etc please feel free to let me know!
> 
> I’m sure by now we all know our Russian endearments pretty well, but just in case, “kotik” is the male diminutive for cat/kitten
> 
> Thank you to J for the last minute beta, you get a very enthusiastic H/MD yes!

In the days leading up to his heat, Yuri becomes a bit, well, prickly. Otabek says “prickly” like other people say “fiery ball of all-consuming rage”. Typically, Omegas approaching a heat would be a little bit softer around the edges, clinging a bit longer to touches, looking for extra praise and reassurance from their Alphas. That’s not to say that Yuri didn’t do any of these things, but when he did it looked more like relinquishing control of the remote by throwing it at Otabek’s head and telling him to pick the movie. Or sitting at one end of their dining room table, staring mulishly while Otabek did his best to choke down a burnt-on-the-outside-raw-in-the-middle plate of… something that Yuri had cooked for him. Several tea towels and one casserole dish had not survived the experience, but Otabek made it out mostly unscathed barring mention of a wicked episode of acid reflux.

Yuri had never been a typical anything, so Otabek was not surprised to find that his behavior was anything but textbook for an Omega. If anything, the differences endeared him that much more to Otabek, who’d find himself a little more than uncomfortable if Yuri suddenly stopped being an absolute terror driven by only slightly contained competitive rage and an affinity for animal print.

And the sex, well, that was _fantastic_. Realistically, Otabek knew the heat was about Yuri and his needs, making sure he knew he was loved and looked after and ultimately safe to ask for what he needed to satisfy his biological urges. None of that stopped Otabek from anticipating heat sex with a gut-tightening feeling of excitement from the first spike of Yuri’s scent. Usually, Yuri smelled like a sharp mix of cold water, raspberry jam and rising dough, but when his heat was bearing down on him his scent strengthened from comforting familiarity to the exact combination needed to send a spiral of warm heat to curl through the pit of Otabek’s belly.

“Scent me.” Yuri frowned, squishing only a few vital organs as he climbed into Otabek’s lap and presented his neck. Yuri’s last growth spurt hadn’t done too much for his height, but his limbs were much less skinny at 23 than they had been at 15, constant training and conditioning had helped him build the muscle required to compete on an international level. He was as lithe as ever, but decidedly more solid according to Otabek’s compressed pancreas. 

Otabek curled his hands around Yuri’s thighs, tugging him to sit more fully, and comfortably, in his lap. He pushed the bridge of his nose against the exposed skin of Yuri’s neck, just below his ear, muffling a laugh as Yuri pushed his shoulder against Otabek’s temple, pinning his face against the spot where his scent was the brightest and complaining, “Your nose is cold.”

“Mm. Your scent is stronger. Almost time, huh?” Otabek let his fingers inch a little bit closer to Yuri’s hips, sliding up the outside of his thighs, smoothing over the material of Yuri’s leggings. Hideous things, pink leopard print with studs down the sides, but he knew as soon as he saw them hanging in a shop window that Yuri would love them. And despite the eye-searing shade, he’d made the purchase, also knowing there’d be a lot to appreciate in the way they clung to the curve of Yuri’s admittedly shapely ass. He hadn’t been wrong on either account. 

“Don’t say it like that!” Yuri hissed, wriggling in Otabek’s grip, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push back into it or pull away entirely. His cold hands found their way up under Otabek’s shirt and he dug his nails into the muscle of Otabek’s stomach, “Are you even scenting me or just huffing?”

“Smells good.” Otabek took in a deep breath, a low rumble starting in his chest and he knew if he looked up he’d see tell-tale spots of color burning high on Yuri’s cheeks. “You’ll let me take care of you?”

Yuri made a sound of disgust, “Who else?”

With one last nuzzle to transfer some of his own scent onto Yuri’s neck so there’d be no question about his status as Claimed despite the pheromones pouring off of him, Otabek looked up, grinning. “Exactly.”

***

When Otabek got home a few days later, he could smell Yuri as soon as the elevator doors opened to their floor. The hot sweep of _want, need, protect_ that rushed through him had his hands shaking as he fit his key into the lock and flung open the door with a little more force than was necessary. “Yuri? I’m home.”

He heard a moan followed by a few curses coming from their bedroom and he booked it down the hall, kicking off his shoes and struggling out of his jacket and sweater on the way, “Yuri?”

Yuri was sprawled out on Otabek’s side of the bed, face buried in his pillow, hips hitching against the mattress, his fingers curled into fists around the sheets, blankets having all been kicked to the floor. He was already shirtless but there was a damp patch at the seat of the sweatpants he still had on and Otabek _wanted_.

He moved over to Yuri and put a gentle hand between his shoulderblades. Yuri lifted his flushed face from the pillow, looking absolutely mutinous, “Where have you _been_ , I’m _dying_.”

Otabek circled his hand over Yuri’s back in apology, trying to smooth away the tension that had begun to build there. “Coach wanted to work on my height to see if I could get in an extra rotation. I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter how many you get in if you’re still landing with both feet.” Yuri groaned out, another wave of heat breaking over him, and Otabek could smell exactly how wet he was between his legs. “The crowd might not notice, but judges- fuck. Judges do.”

“Well you can help me out with that later, then. Let’s take care of you now.”

“Damn right I will. Tried to- myself, sorry, I just.” Yuri mumbled, frustrated. He didn’t usually apologize for anything and Otabek immediately felt a stab of guilt for leaving him to look after himself on his own. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Otabek said.

“You don’t be sorry, either. Just fuck me.” Yuri huffed, tugging Otabek to sit behind him, “I used my fingers already.”

Otabek eased a hand down the back of his sweats, feeling for himself where Yuri was already wet for him. He leaned down to kiss the dimples at the small of Yuri’s back softly, “What do you want?”

“Your dick and another Olympic gold, not necessarily in that order.” 

“Well then.” Otabek helped Yuri kick his way out of his sweatpants and underwear. He tossed them into the hamper before moving back to where Yuri was waiting on his hands and knees.

Yuri groaned as his hole flexed and clenched around the reach of Otabek’s fingers, a fresh rush of slick had Otabek’s hand soaked down to his wrist as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He used his free hand to rub at Yuri’s perineum, stimulating him from both sides until Yuri’s breath caught and the muscles in his thighs fluttered as he worked to open his legs wider, grinding back into the sensation. Every push of Otabek’s fingers resulted in obscene squelching noises. Yuri was well and truly drenched, slick dripping down his thighs and staining the sheets below. Otabek’s mouth watered at the thought of getting his face wet between Yuri’s cheeks, tasting his hot skin, the tang of his slick, hearing the desperate noises Yuri would make. 

“Yura, I want to do something for you, okay?” Otabek hushed the whine Yuri let out at the loss of his fingers, hands moving instead to gently push Yuri’s ass higher, tilting his hips up, “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

“Be- Beka.” Yuri gasped out, immediately folding at the first swipe of Otabek’s tongue from bearing his weight on his hands, right down to his elbows, pushing his face into the mattress. “Nngh, you- just-”

“Gonna get you ready with my mouth, okay?”

He lifted his head long enough to shout, “M’already there, Beka, Jesus!”

Otabek laughed, pressing an indulgent kiss to the smooth skin of Yuri’s ass, tongue flicking out to catch a stray droplet of slick, “Then maybe I just like the way you taste.”

“Pervert.” Yuri said, sounding quietly pleased. “Go on then, gonna fuck myself on your tongue.”

Otabek licked right over Yuri’s hole, feeling it flutter against his tongue as he lapped at the wetness there. Soon enough Yuri was pushing back against his face, and Otabek could do little else but fuck his tongue into that hot little clutch of muscle as deeply as he could. He used his hands to spread Yuri’s cheeks but Yuri was a professional athlete who relied on his gluteal muscles to power him through all kinds of leaps and landings, so, to be frank, there was a lot to work with. Otabek gripped the flesh of his ass, pushing to expose as much of his hole as he could and Yuri just sobbed into the pillow, trying to grind himself back on Otabek’s mouth, cussing viciously when it wasn’t enough. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Otabek, it’s- I need- I’m so close.”

He wasn’t ready to knot Yuri yet. He felt like he would be content to stay right where he was for most of the day, licking orgasm after orgasm out of Yuri. Truth be told, Otabek had always liked to work him over a bit first, to watch him really fall apart. So he added two fingers, scissoring Yuri open, licking around his knuckles, lapping up the wetness and taking deep breaths through his nose. He pushed his tongue in between his spread fingers, tracing the stretch of his rim and grinned when Yuri came so hard his back bowed and his left leg shot out, swiping Otabek in the side and definitely leaving a bruise behind as he collapsed against the mattress, shaking. 

Yuri panted and rolled onto his back, dislodging Otabek’s fingers, not at all bothered by the mess he smeared across already unsalvageable sheets while stretching his spine til it cracked, hands held high over his head. He prodded the red mark on Otabek’s ribs with his toes, “You deserved that.”

“A medal of honor, proof of my willing sacrifice made in dedication to… service.” Otabek waggled his eyebrows and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed harder against the mark, watching the redness bleed to white and savoring the groan Otabek couldn’t contain. Yuri watched as Otabek reached down to adjust his neglected cock and leaned further into the press of Yuri’s foot. 

“Yeah?”

Otabek gripped at the outline of his cock more tightly, keeping eye contact with Yuri as he stroked himself through the material, grunting harshly, “Just like that.”

Abruptly, Yuri pulled his foot away and sat up, “No. I have a better idea.”

“No surprise there.” Otabek said.

Yuri crawled across the bed until he could push Otabek onto his back, moving to straddle his thighs and bending over, pushing his hair away from his face.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Otabek moaned, head dropping back as Yuri wrestled down his trackpants and boxers. Otabek’s cock slapped against his stomach and that was all the warning he got before Yuri was licking him root to tip and swallowing him down. “Shit, shit, shit. Best idea.”

Yuri made a pleased little sound around his cock, stroking the outside of his thigh and redoubling his efforts to suck Otabek’s spine out through his dick. So far it was going well. Otabek chanced a look down and found Yuri staring up at him through long, pale eyelashes, a fierce look of determination in his eyes. Otabek didn’t like to brag but he was pretty well-endowed, much to Yuri’s pleasure, a self admitted size queen who had initially offered to let Otabek fuck him with a dildo instead during their first shared heat in case Otabek didn’t think he could measure up. Needless to say the dildo hadn’t seen much use since the offer. Yuri pulled off of Otabek with a final swirl of his tongue around the head before moving to mouth at the skin of his balls. Otabek’s cock gave another throb at the sensation, precome spilling hot and sticky from the head. “ _Yura_.”

It had taken them a few tries before Yuri had been able to take all of Otabek and the first time he managed it he actually fistpumped right after swallowing. Yuri still choked sometimes, but it never seemed to dampen his enthusiasm. Still, Otabek tried not to rock his hips too much, letting Yuri set the pace and let him know what he could take. Yuri’s mouth was so soft and lush, the heat of it making Otabek’s toes curl as Yuri continued bobbing his head and moaning hungrily around the girth of him, like this was all he was made to do in life, like his sole focus was using his mouth on Otabek. Sensation cascaded from the roots of his hair down to the ache behind his balls as he got closer and closer, “Yura, you’re gonna- you’re gonna make me come.”

Yuri hummed and grabbed Otabek’s hand, lifting it to his head. Otabek clutched at a handful of silky blonde strands as Yuri took him deeper, throat working visibly, the sensation concentrated at the sensitive head of Otabek’s cock and it was all he could do not to try and fuck further in, “G-God, Yuri. Can I? I want-”

Otabek groaned when Yuri pulled off his cock with a wet gasp for air, his voice wrecked as he pressed his cheek to the shaft of Otabek’s cock and said, “Yeah.”

He moved to suck at the head, mouthing at the underside of it as he worked Otabek with his fist, grip tight and sure. “C’mon, Beka.”

Otabek couldn’t help the way his fingers tightened around a handful of Yuri’s hair, pulling his head back. His hips worked fitfully as his cock pulsed in Yuri’s fist, come stringing across Yuri’s cheekbones, his swollen lips, the tip of his nose, the last of it caught on Yuri’s tongue and smeared back onto the head of Otabek’s cock as Yuri licked at him, smiling sharply at the hiss Otabek let out when his tongue dipped briefly into his sensitive slit.

It was going to be very hard to continue his career as a professional figure skater if he never regained feeling in his limbs again, but Otabek was pretty sure, as he watched Yuri use a finger to wipe come off his face and then _lick it off_ said finger, that it would have been worth it. When he was finished ruining Otabek’s life, Yuri lay his head on Otabek’s hip, scritching his fingers through the wiry hair at the base of Otabek’s cock, “Good?”

Yuri was studiously avoiding eye contact so Otabek put a hand on the crown of Yuri’s head, tilting until he could see Yuri’s eyes. Yuri’s mouth was red and still shiny with a mix of spit and come and for a moment Otabek forgot what he wanted to say, but Yuri must have seen it on his face because a corner of his pretty mouth tilted up in a smirk and he pinched the inside of Otabek’s thigh, “If you got it in my hair, you’re going to have to wash it out.”

Otabek combed his fingers through a few tangles and smiled, a soft feeling expanding in his chest despite the stinging sensation on his thigh. “Anything for you, _kotik_.”

The demands of Yuri’s heat seemed to have been abated for the moment, so he pulled Yuri up to rest against his chest and gently worked his fingers through the knots in Yuri’s hair. 

“You’re not getting out of washing it. Shampoo _and_ condition.” Yuri said, words already starting to slur.

“Go to sleep.”

“Just because I’m tired, not because you told me to.”

“Mmhm.”

***

When he woke up later the light had stretched across their bed, signaling late afternoon. He yawned wide enough to crack his jaw and blinked sleepily at the ceiling until he registered the noise that had woken him up in the first place. Beside him, face pinched in a moue, Yuri was still asleep but moaning quietly and writhing under the sheets.

“Yura,” Otabek shook his shoulder gently, “Yura, wake up.”

“Mmf.” 

“Yura.”

Yuri turned over, the graceful arc of his arm following and reaching for Otabek, “S’hot.”

The sheets were tented around his hips and the smell of his need was strong in the air. Otabek felt himself start to harden as Yuri’s fingers moved to trace his mouth. He kissed their tips and watched the fog of sleep clear from Yuri’s eyes. Yuri smiled at him, a quiet and gentle curve of his lips that would probably always make something in Otabek ache vaguely.

“Awake?”

“Yeah.” Yuri turned away and wiped his hand down his face, kicking at the sheets that were tangled around his legs with a sigh. “Can you pass me my phone?”

Otabek knew Yuri would always dig his heels in before the height of his heat, trying to wring out the last of his self control before biology and hormones took over and he needed a knot to get through it. He’d tried to talk to Yuri about it before, let him know that it was okay to let Otabek look after him, but Yuri had shaken his head and cracked his neck and mumbled something about not letting his ass run the show. Otabek had accepted that it was Yuri’s heat and that knotting could be an overwhelming experience even for those in the most secure relationships. So he figured Yuri should be able to deal with the main event however he wanted, and as much as it pained him to see Yuri struggle against his body’s needs, Otabek had resolved to let Yuri deal with it in whatever way he wanted to.

The phone had somehow ended up under the bed, and after Otabek had crawled down to retrieve it, he passed it to Yuri. 

“Any bets on how many instagram posts Victor’s made since we last checked?” Yuri’s face was lit by the pale glow from his phone and Otabek could see the glisten of sweat at his temples.

“Single digit guesses are automatically disqualified still?”

Yuri snorted. “Always.”

“Twelve.”

“Close, fourteen!” He glanced at Otabek and smiled briefly, his hand was starting to tremble.

“I think we’re getting too good at this, Yura.”

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, thighs pressing together beneath the sheets still draped around his waist. Otabek kept his hands to himself, lying quietly on his side and trying not to inhale too deeply. Yuri’s scent was nearly overwhelming in its intensity within their small room. He moved closer to Otabek until his forehead was pressed to Otabek’s sternum, warm breath puffing against his chest. “You like the way I smell.”

“A lot.” Otabek said.

“You like the way I smell after a four hour practice?” 

“Even more.”

“You’re gross.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You can kiss me.” 

Otabek leaned down and pressed his lips to the hinge of Yuri’s jaw, biting softly at the tender skin just underneath, “As you wish.”

“I never should have let you watch that movie.” Yuri took two fistfuls of Otabek’s hair and tugged him up, rolling to pull Otabek to hover over him, “ _Kiss me_.”

This time Otabek tilted his head and kissed Yuri square on the mouth. For a few moments it was just the gentle catch of their lips and the quiet sounds Yuri made as Otabek sucked on his bottom lip, nipping gently at the fullness of it. He wanted to get his hands on Yuri, press their hips together and show Yuri how very much he was wanted, but he would wait. Otabek parted his lips to the hot sweep of Yuri’s tongue, and couldn’t help angling his head for more. Beneath him, Yuri wriggled his way out of the sheet and gasped into Otabek’s mouth when he got a hand around himself. Otabek chased the taste of Yuri for a bit longer, before Yuri arched up under him with a pleading noise, the head of his cock bumping into Otabek’s stomach, leaving a wet smear behind. Otabek pulled back to watch Yuri touch himself, mesmerized by the frantic motion of his fist, gliding up and down his cock, and the flush working its way down Yuri’s chest where his nipples were pebbled.

Yuri’s lips were parted, pink tongue pressed up behind his top row of teeth as he fucked up into his fist, precome drooling back onto his stomach into a little puddle that Otabek, still hovering braced on hands and knees over Yuri, was dying to lick up. 

“You want my fingers again?”

“No,” Yuri gasped, “Just-”

Yuri grabbed his hand anyway and put his mouth around two of Otabek’s fingers, tonguing the space between them, mouth tight and wet like it had been on his cock, sucking at him with long pulls. Otabek hooked his fingers in Yuri’s mouth and tugged his jaw down, leaning in to kiss him, messy and open, licking into his mouth and muffling Yuri’s cry as he came all over Otabek’s stomach.

***

“You’re gonna watch.” Yuri glared, challenging, like he wasn’t everything Otabek’s fantasies were made of when he was doing something as mundane as icing his arches after a skate, forget about like this.

“Okay.” Otabek let Yuri push him to sit back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, cock already curving away from his stomach.

“ _Just_ watch, no touching.” 

“So suspicious.” Otabek laughed, folding his arms across his chest, a lot more casually than he felt while watching Yuri move to straddle his legs, facing away from him so Otabek had a perfect view of his ass. Yuri bent at the waist, holding himself up with a hand against the bed, Otabek powerless against the urge to stare where he could see how soaked and open Yuri already was. His cock jerked against his stomach and he groaned.

Yuri spread his thighs wider, “How’s it look?”

“Um, nice.” Otabek swallowed and did his best not to shoot off when Yuri eased three of his slim fingers into himself with no trouble.

“Nice.” Yuri laughed, pushing his fingers in and out so slowly. He gathered up a bit of slick and rubbed it back over his hole before fucking two fingers in, rubbing against his prostate until Otabek could see him starting to tremble, cock already hard again and leaking continuously. Prostate stimulation always got Yuri wet, during his heat was no different.

“Really nice. Do you think you might want me to fuck you?”

Yuri paused and looked back over his shoulder with a grin, “I’m thinking about it.”

“What a coincidence, me too.”

“Might as well.” Yuri shrugged like he wasn’t almost vibrating with need, desperate for his Alpha, for Otabek. “Fuck me like this, you can watch me work back on you. You like that, right?”

Otabek had enough time to get in a deep breath that was almost immediately punched out of him when Yuri grabbed the base of his cock and sat right down on it. Yuri knew him well though, knew exactly how much time Otabek spent watching his ass day to day, and just how much he liked this position, when all he had to look at was the strain of Yuri’s thighs, muscles flexing as he pushed himself up only to grind right back down on Otabek’s cock, building speed until he was bouncing in Otabek’s lap, ass slapping against his pelvis. Otabek’s hand moved almost before he realized what he was doing, landing with a sharp crack that took a moment for him to register as the sound of his hand connecting with Yuri’s ass in a slap that left his palm stinging. Yuri gasped and Otabek felt a hot gush of slick spread across his lap as Yuri’s entrance tightened around him almost to the point of pain. 

“If you try to apologize I’m gonna get my dildo and lock you in the hallway for the rest of my heat.” Yuri panted, circling his hips lewdly, “Now do it again.”

Yuri rocked forward, working back down onto Otabek’s cock with shallow thrusts, hips rolling as Otabek landed another smack that had Yuri shuddering with a drawn out _fuck._

“Okay?”

“More.” 

“Hang on.” Otabek lifted Yuri off his cock and quickly flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Before Yuri had a chance to complain, Otabek was fucking back into him, gripping the cheeks of his ass tightly and spreading him wide so he could see where Yuri was stretched to fit him. He watched the damp glisten of Yuri’s hole for a bit before he gave his ass one last squeeze and spanked Yuri’s left cheek hard enough for the white outline of his hand to show. The results were positive if Yuri howling into the sheets and leaking fresh slick all over his cock were anything to go by. “Like that?”

“ _Yeah_ , Beka, that’s so good.”

Otabek was the Alpha here but he felt his stomach flutter with pleasure at the praise, raining a couple more smacks across Yuri’s ass that had him gasping and writhing back, begging for Otabek to fuck him harder, deeper, more. “You get so tight when I hit you, it feels that good?”

Nodding into the sheets, Yuri tilted his ass back for more, “Feel even better when you put your knot in me.”

Otabek sped up his thrusts, kneading the flesh of Yuri’s ass and watching the way Yuri just _takes it_ , spread wide for it, hand flung out to brace himself against the headboard as Otabek pushed into him with vicious precision, aiming each thrust for the spot that had Yuri moaning nonstop, sounding wrecked and desperate. He knows Yuri likes it from behind when he’s on his knees like this, knows it’s because he can take it deeper this way, and Otabek would always give Yuri any damn thing he wanted. “Fuck Yura that’s it, take it so good for me. I know how much you need this, fuck you look so good.”

It had taken them a while to work up to the dirty talk. Initially Otabek had felt like he was being disrespectful, but then after much goading he had called Yuri a “cum-hungry slut” in the heat of the moment and Yuri had come so hard his eyes had rolled back and Otabek stopped feeling so bad after that. 

He kept a steadying hand on Yuri’s hip and pulled out, even though Yuri liked it on his knees, it was always easier to tie when Yuri was in his lap. He held Yuri to his chest and sat back, the heat of his cock pressed against the curve of Yuri’s ass when he turned to face Otabek, kneeling over his lap, “Say it.”

“Say what, Yura?”

“Tell me what I need.”

“You need this, need me to fill you up, right?” he said, voice a deep rumble as he helped Yuri lower himself back onto his cock, watching his eyelashes flutter as he squirmed on it. Now he was free to watch the way Yuri’s mouth fell open on a cry when Otabek took him by the hips and lifted Yuri just enough to fuck up into him, putting all his skating stamina to good use as he set a punishing pace.

“Yeah,” Yuri’s fingers tightened, digging into the muscles of his shoulders, “Need to sit on your cock, need to get my ripe Omega cunt opened up on your fat knot, need you to- nngh, _fuck_.”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you, give you everything you need. Get you wet and keep you that way, sloppy and desperate, riding my knot while I’m still filling you up, anything you want.” His cock was already starting to chub up around the base, but when he was this close it was all he could do to grind up into Yuri with short, sharp thrusts of his hips, working the start of his knot against the clutch of Yuri’s rim.

Yuri was moaning continuously now, breathy gasps of _ah ah ah_ with every push of Otabek’s hips, “Fuck- c’mon, Beka, knot me.”

“Gonna come, Yura, gonna come.” he groaned, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, his grip bruising on Yuri’s hips.

Yuri pressed his mouth to the shell of Otabek’s ear and moaned, the wet clutch of his entrance getting even tighter as he used gravity to his advantage, “God, Otabek, give it to me.”

Otabek came for what felt like an eternity, Yuri still grinding his hips down in his lap, panting against his neck and sucking marks into the skin there while Otabek’s cock throbbed inside of him with each spill of come.

“M’so full Beka, gonna have me soaked for days, everyone’s gonna smell what you did for me, gonna know how easy I am for you.” And the thought of everyone knowing what he has with Yuri, what Yuri lets him do, asks him for, had a helpless noise leaving his throat, his hips working uselessly, already as far inside of Yuri as he could get. His knot must have been rubbing right over Yuri’s sweet spot because he was doing all he could to ride it given their limited mobility, rocking so hard in Otabek’s lap the bed was creaking underneath them. He gave one final thrust and then it was just tight, hot pressure rippling around Otabek’s cock, knot still swelled up tight inside, every contraction of Yuri’s body milking more come out of Otabek until he felt like he was going crosseyed with it. 

They came down slowly. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair, pushing the damp strands away from his face and murmuring, “You take good care of me.”

Otabek hummed and scented Yuri’s throat, tucking his face into the curve where Yuri’s neck met his shoulder, tremors still running through him as he mouthed at the steady beat of Yuri’s pulse.

***

Otabek woke sometime during the early hours of the morning, his breath stuck in his chest and a curtain of fine blonde hair tickling his face. Yuri had somehow climbed halfway onto Otabek’s back in his sleep and was perfectly content to suffocate him with either his hair or the weight of his body. As carefully as possible, Otabek eased out from underneath Yuri, gently maneuvering him onto his side and gathering Yuri’s hair in his hand to prevent it from pulling and waking him up. Yuri sighed in his sleep, nose wrinkling as he burrowed further into the blankets. Otabek fished out one of Yuri’s hands, pulled a hairband off of his wrist and set about braiding Yuri’s hair since he was awake anyway and he’d put all that effort into washing and conditioning it earlier.

It had been nice, relaxing in a warm bath with Yuri pressed against his front, sated but not too sleepy to complain about all the tangles Otabek had put into his hair with his manhandling and uncontrollable sexual urges. Yuri had been sweet and soft, exhaustion setting in as he let Otabek towel him off and dress him in a pair of Otabek’s old sweats and a tshirt.

Otabek reached the end of the braid, tying off the plait with practiced ease just in time for Yuri to turn and face him, eyes glinting in the dark, “Why’re you up?”

“Your hair tried to murder me in my sleep again.”

“It’s not sentient, Otabek,” Yuri said with a yawn, “We’ve talked about this.”

“I have my doubts, c’mere.” Otabek reached out to gather Yuri in his arms. The phrase “little spoon” was not something that was uttered in their house, especially for those who wished to remain in full possession of all their limbs. “I think your heat broke.”

Yuri nodded, and even in the dim light of the room, Otabek could see a dangerous smile curl around Yuri’s mouth, “You know what that means, right?”

“Yuri, Yura, _kotik_ -” He wrapped his arms tighter around Yuri and rocked him side to side.

“Sleep now, Beka,” Yuri said, patting Otabek’s bicep, “Tomorrow we’ll get those extra rotations out of you one way or another.”

Otabek groaned against the nape of Yuri’s neck, considering undoing his braid and letting Yuri’s hair have its way with him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
>  **ETA:** omg you guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for your comments and kudos, they really made my day- I'M HAVING ALL KINDS OF FEELINGS. This is my first fic in actual years and I expected the only readers to be my twitter mutuals humoring me, so I really appreciate you all taking the time to let me know you enjoyed it. Thank you again!


End file.
